kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kirby Battle Royale
Deletion I understand where you're coming from on the proposed deletion, but I don't quite agree. Most wikis create a placeholder page when a game is confirmed to be in development but has no publicly-released information. That helps it stay fresh in the community's mind. When the time comes, it'll get its content, but I don't see the harm in keeping it around until then. NerdyBoutKirby Let's switch it up! 16:57, April 13, 2017 (UTC) :Okay, understood. I suppose we can keep it. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''The "dorkiest" of Matter.]] 20:28, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Important Precaution As you guys know, this game launches in Europe this Friday. That means a flood of screenshots taken from YouTube will be posted here--since Miiverse is shutting down, this will probably be our primary source for images. Here are my recommendations to make each picture look its best: #Choose HD videos. Obviously, this will improve the quality tremendously. #Decrease the width of the window to the point where the video shrinks down. This will make the video approximately the size of a 3DS screen. #Take screenshots while the video is playing rather than pausing it. It'll be slightly annoying, but otherwise a red bar gets in the way. #If the video has a YouTuber's watermark in the corner, censor it in the screenshot--a black box works best for this. Having a YouTube icon in the corner of 200 screenshots across the wiki would look really amateur. (You're still free to credit the video in the image description on the image's own page, however.) If we all do this, our ''KBR images should look darn good. I hope a lot of editors see these guidelines. NerdyBoutKirby 25 years. Even niftier. 04:02, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Copy Ability Move sets Kirby Battle Royale works a bit differently when it comes to the move sets for Copy Abilities; seeing as how the game mostly takes lace in full 3D, it makes sense that some changes had to be made. The game now uses the B and Y buttons for attacking, among other changes. Also doesn't help that the SNES games used Y for attacking, and almost every other game uses B. Should we consider making a separate table for the move sets found in Kirby Battle Royale, or not really? As of currently, I've been feeling pretty iffy when editing the move sets for abilities to add in their KBR moves. Iqskirby (talk) 16:00, November 5, 2017 (UTC) :Sword's moveset table looks kinda funky with KBR's moves incorporated in them. I can get behind adding a new table for Battle Royale's moveset. Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 17:29, November 5, 2017 (UTC) :Agreed; since the whole move system is a bit different in KBR, it should get a separate table. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''The "dorkiest" of Matter.]] 19:34, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Enemy category A rather minor question that I'd like to get input on before going through with it: should there be a category for regular enemies in this game? There wouldn't be too many applicable articles, sure, but that hasn't stopped us before. If ''KFD can have such a category, then why not KBR? Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''The "dorkiest" of Matter.]] 21:06, November 6, 2017 (UTC) :Makes sense to me. NerdyBoutKirby 25 years. Even niftier. 21:53, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Headgear Article There are currently some red links around the wiki that suggest we're going to make an individual Headgear article. Since we have pages for Armor and Sticker and whatnot, this makes sense. If we're going to do this, how will we be doing the table? Iqskirby just did an excellent job on this table, complete with uploads of all the screenshots. At the same time, pages like the two linked above include typed descriptions and other bells/whistles. Should we paste in the existing one or modify it? I'm open to either. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Noooooo!]] 03:57, December 24, 2017 (UTC) :I don't recall seeing any redlinks. As for it, Headgear plays an identical role as Rare Outfits. So, if Headgear got an article, so would Rare Outfits. Iqskirby (talk) 04:43, December 24, 2017 (UTC) ::I'd like to propose we create a single article that combines Rare Outfits, Headgear, and any other unlockable costumes made in the future. Since they are collectibles, they fit pretty well into the item category. Perhaps we could name it "Outfits" or something similar? What do you think? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Noooooo!]] 08:07, January 6, 2018 (UTC) :::I suppose that could work, but that'd likely include Gear from TKCD. I can see that being an issue in regards to images (unless we opt to show armor and weapons separately), seeing as how Miiverse is gone among other things. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|He's a pretty ''jolly guy.]] 19:52, January 6, 2018 (UTC) ::::I hadn't thought of that. We could create a "gear" section that has a MainArticle link. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Noooooo!]] 20:09, January 6, 2018 (UTC) :::::Sure, that'd be fine. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|He's a pretty ''jolly guy.]] 20:35, January 6, 2018 (UTC)